


【瞳耀】无毛猫（上）

by bolao



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolao/pseuds/bolao
Summary: 老福特200粉自觉发车【预警】剃毛PALY，情趣套装PLAY，半强制PLAY，限制高潮PLAY





	【瞳耀】无毛猫（上）

【瞳耀】“无毛猫”（上）

展耀抱着手机半倚在床上，边翻着图片边哈哈哈哈。白羽瞳在衣柜旁边整理两人的衣服。“小白，你看这猫！”白羽瞳坐到床边看展耀伸过来的手机——一只肚子上的毛被剃了的猫，像人一样坐着，盯着自己的光溜溜的蛋蛋生无可恋。白羽瞳笑了一下——看看自己的猫，嗯……嗯？嗯！  
等白羽瞳收拾好衣服，展耀已经窝在被子里睡着了，白羽瞳轻手轻脚爬上床，把手机调暗不影响到猫睡觉，利用淘宝买了一堆——嗯…不可描述。

次日夜里，白羽瞳因申请到了三天假期而放肆的很，展耀也由得他——毕竟春天的小猫咪在性事上是很好说话的。在展耀抖着腰把精液射满自己的肚皮之后，白羽瞳拔出自己还硬着的阴茎，爬下了床。展耀气喘吁吁昏昏欲睡，半闭着的眼睛被头顶的灯晃的流下几滴眼泪。白羽瞳拿着东西回来，看见展耀眼角滑下一滴眼泪，心里一抽，忍不住走上前俯下身吻了吻那双眼睛。展耀感觉到这个轻柔的吻，抖了抖还挂着泪珠的睫毛，闭上了眼睛。突然，通过眼皮透进来光被挡住了，冰凉凉的触感…？什…什么？“按摩眼罩，灯不是很晃眼吗？”白羽瞳调整好眼罩的位置，亲了亲猫鼻子。

展耀莫名觉得有哪里不对，但是他太困倦了，眼罩也很舒服，于是他很快陷入了黑甜的梦乡。

白羽瞳确定展耀睡着了之后，看着面前不着寸缕四仰八叉睡得毫无防备的猫露出一个属于白耗子的微笑。他先打了一盆温水，清理干净猫咪肚皮上的精液和小菊花附近肠液和润滑剂的混合物。又用湿巾将猫咪的阴茎，猫咪的蛋蛋擦洗得干干净净。粉嫩嫩鲜少使用的阴茎稚嫩得很，白羽瞳轻轻捏了捏猫咪蛋蛋，睡梦中的猫无意识的哼唧了两声。白羽瞳摸了摸鼻子，拿出一罐——泡沫私处洗剂，涂满了猫咪的蛋蛋和菊花。

然后，白羽瞳拿出一个…小巧的剃毛器。堂堂sci的组长，像是在做什么见不得人的事一样，偷偷的观察“受害人”的反应，白羽瞳见猫睡得正香，便偷偷的拎起猫阴茎，抬起猫蛋蛋，打开剃毛器——把展耀本来就稀少的阴毛剃得一干二净！白羽瞳又抽出几张湿巾，蘸着温水擦干净的残留的泡沫，然后拿出了毛绒绒的——猫咪情趣套装。两只黑色的猫耳朵发夹先被夹在了合适的位置，展耀感觉到头顶有点痒，晃晃头，猫耳朵也跟着抖了抖，白羽瞳当场鼻血都要流出来，赶紧撸撸猫头安抚了一下猫咪。展耀蹭蹭他的手，又睡着了。

小白…？展耀一睁眼，眼前还是漆黑一片。他忍不住抬起手去摘眼罩——然而失败了，他的手上似乎套了一个毛茸茸的手套，手指被包裹在里面，让他除了像猫咪一样挠了挠脸，其他任何灵巧的动作都做不了。“醒了？”耳边传来白羽瞳的声音。“小白？你又做什么？！”对于白耗子时不时在淘宝上闲逛买一堆情趣用品的行为，展博士表示拒绝——但是有时候也似乎…有点舒服？

“嘘，猫，我保证，很舒服的。”利用好奇心可以杀死猫这一猫的特性，白羽瞳没少一逞兽欲。熟悉的“咔咔”两声，“白羽瞳！你又用这个拷我！”展耀听出来那是白羽瞳多次铐过他的手铐发出的声音。他伸出腿想给白耗子一JIO，然而也失败了——求生欲极强的白耗子已经买好了万全的道具，将他的脚套上了猫咪足套不说，还卡上了一根分腿器。展耀不知道禁锢自己的道具是什么，但卡住自己让自己合不拢腿的一定不是什么…纯洁的道具！“乖啊……”白羽瞳看着被铐住的猫挣扎了两下，又放弃般的躺下，在猫猫唇发出抗议之前吻住……“唔…白白羽瞳，你……唔…少来这套！”展耀从来没有说过他喜欢白羽瞳的吻，但是狡猾的白耗子肯定已经发现了！每次干坏事都这样安抚自己！

开玩笑！白羽瞳你以为这样我会妥协吗？！——然而展耀的身体妥协了，在一个缱绻的吻里摊成一张猫饼，软绵绵毛茸茸，任由白耗子下口。

而且白羽瞳也真的下口了——他放开猫猫唇，转移战场。敏感的腰侧被舔过，“啊…”展耀弓起腹部，白耗子不会放过到嘴的猫肉，他轻轻咬住展耀腹部的软肉，安抚的舔了两下，一下狠狠地吸住！“啊啊啊啊…”展耀从来没有被这样玩弄过，弓起的腹部紧绷到痉挛。在白羽瞳松开口的时候想放松下来，却瞬间又被叼住软肉，不由得再度弓起腹部让白老鼠玩弄。不一会儿，猫咪的白肚皮已经被玩弄成了旖丽的粉红色，上面布满了点点深红色的吻痕。

“嗯……不，不要了……”展耀抽着鼻子，带着哭腔求饶。“真的吗？口是心非的小骗子…”白羽瞳调侃的说了一句，没等展耀反驳，就伸手捉住展耀已经竖起来的阴茎，硬了的阴茎颜色稍稍深了一点，上面挂着几滴透明的液体，白羽瞳伸出舌头，卷走了。

“唔啊…”猫尝到甜头，忍不住晃着腰暗示。白羽瞳含着展耀的阴茎笑了笑，伸出舌尖快速弹击尿道口，“啊啊啊啊！小白！要！要！”展耀挺着腰，眼前眼花缭乱，白光闪烁。这时白羽瞳眼疾手快，拿起一条缎带，迅速系在了展耀阴茎的根部，“呜呜…呀…别！呜呜…”展耀弹了两下腰，被逆流回去的精液哽的哭了两声，眼泪被眼罩挡住，眼前湿乎乎的一片。逆流回膀胱的精液明明没有多少毫升，却憋得小腹涨涨的。

“别哭了……一会儿就舒服了。”白羽瞳捏着盛满精液变得沉甸甸的猫咪蛋蛋，像一个渣男一样安抚猫咪。他伸手调暗床头灯的灯光，又抽了几张纸巾。吻一下因哭泣而变红的猫鼻子，白羽瞳帮展耀把眼罩摘下来，又像照顾加菲猫一样，仔仔细细擦干净猫咪脸上的泪痕。

展耀一时间还缓不过来，眼前还闪着白光，没精力控诉白羽瞳，只在那里忍不住不时抽噎两声，像是受了委屈的猫崽子。白羽瞳轻柔的吻了吻猫的眼睛，从上而下一改刚才的粗暴，在猫咪的每寸皮肤上都留下了轻柔的吻。他在猫咪精致的脚踝落下一个吻，握住展耀的脚腕推高，并把展耀脖子上项圈的链子绕过膝盖下方又扣在项圈上。这下猫咪只能M开脚将小菊花完全暴露出来。

展耀回过神来，扑腾了两下腿，小腹徒劳地起伏着，却只能挤出一滴精液，可怜兮兮的滑下阴茎。展耀又动了动猫爪，发现无效，只好用唯一自由的嘴控诉强迫者，“白羽瞳！你竟然……唔！唔唔…”白羽瞳趁猫喊道 “然”张开嘴的时候，眼疾手快往猫猫唇里放入了一条小鱼状的口塞——这下猫咪自由的只有眼睛了。

于是展耀瞪着白羽瞳，白羽瞳有些心虚，吻了吻那双眼睛。又讨好的俯下身子去，含住猫咪蛋蛋……


End file.
